1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microfiber sweep mopcloth cleaning device. More specifically, the invention handsomely affixes to an ordinary nylon household broom with a custom, tailored fit; allotting a sweep cleaning performance never dreamed possible that saves time, energy, money, sanity and the environment, and ultimately brings joy and delightful pleasure, to the sometimes drudgery tasks of housekeeping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cleaning surfaces, and their textures have changed dramatically through the years and have required “new” ideas for cleaning tools and methods to accommodate satisfying results that will bring joy and satisfaction to the world of housekeeping.
With all the new technology and today's ever changing world, of building materials, cleaning products and modern conveniences for some it has posted new challenges to come up with “new” cleaning products and devices to effectively clean efficiently and meticulously.
The tasks of cleaning and sanitizing in past times also presented challenges. Inventors along with every day housekeepers having to continually come up with innovative ways to improvise and make their job a little easier when it came to housekeeping tasks to save time and energy and still have satisfying results.
The challenge of sweeping or mopping a smooth floor, or applying a wax or polishing agent or dusting a wall or ceiling; covering a broom with different types of cleaning cloths, and taking advantage of the stiff broom bristles to scrub and clean along with the long handles for reaching has been an on going practice through the years.
U.S. Pat. No. 960,158, issued May 31, 1910 to Mames G, Cummings and John Lynch, discloses improvements in broom covers or covers adapted to be slipped over the head of an ordinary house broom, for brushing walls, ceilings, floors and the like, where it is not desired to use the straw working portion of the broom.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,061,486, issued May 13, 1913 to Amanda McDonald discloses the invention to provide a novel article to be attached to a broom by which a cloth may be easily positioned and positively help around the sweeping end of the former, to adapt it for cleaning and dusting walls and ceilings and for sweeping smooth floors.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,080,572, issued Dec. 13, 1913 to Amanda McDonald relates to the object of the invention is to provide a novel, easily applied and exceedingly simple article to be detachably combined with a broom and in the use of which a cloth of any character may be readily assembled with the broom head and held around the sweeping and thereof, to adapt it for cleaning and dusting walls and ceilings, for sweeping smooth floors, or for applying a polishing agent thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,339,767, issued May 11, 1920 to D. R. Kelly, stating that the ordinary corn broom is not well adapted for such purposes as sweeping hardwood floors or dusting walls, and my object is to devise an attachment to the broom which will perfectly adapt it for the sweeping and dusting of hard smooth surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,592, issued Jul. 7, 1942 to Maybelle L. Mirhige consists of a broom apron adapted for use in cleaning different surfaces, the apron being reversible to effect a complete cleansing operation notwithstanding the surface structure and without undue wear on the apron.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,293,461, issued Aug. 18, 1942 to J. Gougeon relates to sheaths for covering an ordinary broom, said sheaths being removable and being provided with several layers of soft textile material to serve the function of a mop for wiping floors, walls, furniture and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,824, issued Jun. 7, 1955 to Barbara Vallo Hall, relates to dust mops and more particularly to such mops which are secured to brooms and cover the brush part thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,521, issued Dec. 10, 1957 to Louise E. Winckler, relates to a launderable envelope or cover for a dust mop and has for one of its objects the provision of a more efficient cover than heretofore, and one that will retain its effectiveness through repeated launderings and which is provided with means for insuring a flat contact between the cover and floor along a straight outer edge that terminates in corners that are adapted to clean in room corners and crevices. A still further object of the invention is the provision of an envelope for a dust mop that includes means for supplying moisture to one edge of the cover flat along said edge yet permitting flexibility so that said edge will conform to the shape of obstructions, such as the legs of furniture, floor buttons, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,731, issued Dec. 13, 1960 to James M. Hoots, another object of this invention to provide a cleaning c over which is formed of textile material in a simple and economical manner and which does not have strings or the like attached thereto, whereby the cover may be readily laundered in home washing machines and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,775, issued Jan. 26, 1965 to William Cushman, relates to a cushion type mop with disposable cover and it consists in the combinations, constructions and arrangements of parts hereinafter described and claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,790, issued Aug. 26, 1969 to Ruth Lingle, a terry cloth for converting a broomhead to a mop-head, the ends of the cover being in gathered stretchable condition so that the cover can be doubled over and stretched to fit various widths of broomheads. Snap fasteners are provided to hold the cover on the broomhead.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,637, issued May 21, 2002 to Leona Hurrell, as an alternative, a one-way stretch elastic strip may be substituted for the multi-dimensional elastic spandex. The sides of the cover are left open and unstitched to allow very easy insertion of the broom. Because the broom bristles are flexible with the fabric pouch, more fabric surface is allowed to have contact with the surface to be cleaned.
Patent Number CA2069062, issued Nov. 21, 1992 to Emory Edward P present invention provides a sanitary, economical, and effective system for the cleaning and mopping floors utilizing the present accessory.
However, none of the relevant art discloses a microfiber sweep mopcloth cleaning device which is a microfiber cloth affixed with a single fabric strap loop and two Velcro® strips that allows for a custom, tailored, tight and secure fit that keeps a broom, a broom, and offers the ability to adjust to a contoured fit for almost any size, angle or design of an ordinary nylon household broom.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.